Mass Effect: When Titans meet
by Lord Of Greed 90
Summary: One race but taken and broken into three and changed into something great but will it lead to war or to peace for them. came and find out Also I picked Hannah just because Shepard doesn't come in yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect: When Titans meet**

AU

*Author Note*

This will almost fallow the ME cannon but this story will happen before the Shepard cannon and maybe this will have some fantasy races but not a lot and, I could explain that this was just a genetic mutations because of the fact that the habitat changed to soon.

Prologue

History is a cruel mistress for she will always love you but also betray you and every time you will forgive her. And one of her jokes was when an ancient spacefaring race came upon a primitive race that was just discovering how to live. But to add salt to the wound the ancients took some and place them on two planets far from the originals and each other that they would develop and grow. And this was a social experiment to them to see what happens when a species is removed from its natural habitat and into a new one. But has the ancients watched one day they left and never returned but they left their mark on this young species. And that was the totally destruction of the originals and the other two copy's.

But something unforeseen happened to them and unexpected and that was they survived the destruction and from the fire and ash they evolved. Each developed its own path in which they grew to unimaginable scales each its own nation, own religions, and own history. But has history can tell no matter what humans will always find ways to fight and kill each other. But from that we learn and change and finally evolve. Then in a single moment the little humans stopped fighting and looked up and saw the potential in the sky. And with that three empires raised and took the sky for them self's and still saw the potential it had for them. The first was called

Crystal Wings- For they believe in one true thing and that is money but they valve Deception, resourcefulness, and insightfulness.

The second one is called

Nova Void- the Lords believe in a strict code of honor and glory but behind that lies the true valves in which govern this race and that is Family, Honor, Justice.

And lastly the finally one and which is called

Terra Star- The last and finally race and which believes in the balance of life and they valve Clear-mindedness, persuasive skills, and balance.

What will happen when these races who know nothing of each other meet will it lead to a empire so grand that the very galaxy will bow or will a war so terrible that the scars will run deep.

But the true question is what side are you on?

Important

*author note*

This story will have polls in which you will decide what happens next and this will be a mix of timelines too. And lastly when, I pick those names it doesn't it's actually the names it's just how, I describe them the true names will be on when, I do the timelines. Also give me some Oc's and your own ideas on some characters and where they should go.

Comment and favorite

Peace from Lord of greed


	2. Chapter 2 Nova Void Timeline

Mass Effect: When Titans Meet

IMPORTANT

I'm sorry and ask for your forgiveness on whoever read my story in which, I missed posted the prologue has the next chapter.

*Author Note*

So with help, I decided to go with the Nova's timeline and some things will change from the plot like first contact and other ones some small and some big. But, I promise it will get good so have patience.

Also, I always wanted to say this

3….2….1

Action

Chapter 1: Nova Void Timeline

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Year-500 B.C_

_A large group of tribal's is taken by the ancients and shipped to a new world._

_Pupulation-500_

_Year- 800 A.A (__After abduction)_

_After being dropped off in an unknown environment and being a costumed to it they learned to thrive._

_Population-900_

_Year- 1,000 A.A_

_Religion is introduce by one of the chiefs of the new world because he saw one of the ancients._

_Named "Air Gods" _

_Population- 1,509_

_Year-1,080 A.R.B (After Religion is Born)_

_Violence erupts between all neighboring Clans over the so called "Holy Forest" and smithing is inverted by clan "Vanishing Wind" and used against the clans._

_Population- 1,501_

_Year-1,082 A.R.B_

_Clan "Fire Born, Storm Walkers, Iron Hearts, etc." is wiped out and the territory taken. The clans that won Begins to fracture within over the need for resources._

_Population-930 and decreasing to dangerous rates _

_Year-5.903 N.A (New age)_

_After untold amount of fighting over resources and new ways to kill over petty reasons the age of lords came about. And with it curiosity on how the beginning started._

_Population- 300,000,000,901 and increasing _

_Year- Destruction of the age_

_After many years of fighting, Discovering, and inventing the ancients have seen something that is like nothing ever before. A race who's instincts for survival and war knows no bounds and with that the order for the purge is put into effect and this race is to be erased from all history._

_Population- extinct …. Revising …. Population-51,476 at stand still_

_Year- 1 A.G.D (After the Great Destruction)_

_Even after the total destruction of their planet the humans still lived because with quick thinking of a few genius minds the humans have thrived and live underground but trapped._

_Population-41,231_

_Year-__10 T.J.B (The journey beyond)_

_After finding ways out they still remand in the caves for the world still moves and shifts. But some break off and dig deeper._

_Population- 43,764 slowly increasing_

_Year-80 T.N.E (The New Era)_

_The world finally grows silent and some leave to find new homes in the new world._

_Population- 52,000_

_Year-190 T.N.E_

_After having ruins of the world they learn what they once were and shall be again._

_Population- 69,895_

_Year- 200 T.G.A (The Golden Age)_

_After finding new ways to power some of the technology they once used and stumble a ponded a new race of beings which they call them self's "Elves" and try to get them a accustomed to their society. _

_Human Population- 14,087_

_Elven Population-10,325_

_? Population- 15,976_

_? Population- 4,029_

_Year-310 T.G.A_

_After trying and failing to get them accustomed into their society and failing the two part ways but promise to keep in contact. _

_The End _

_Timeline Part one Nova Void_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Codex

Humanity - Humans

A very Creative and destruction race.

Error ... need more classification

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

*Author Note*

Now, I know that you people hate cliff-hangers but this is important my creative juices were running out and, I promise, I will complete the Nova Voids Timeline and you will see the name, I picked for them. Also a poll will be put up on the last two main races but there will be sub races so check the poll and vote.

Now my people Lord Greed bids you goodbye and

Comment, Favorite, and review plus VOTE


	3. Author Note

*Author Note*

I fixed the poll and want you guys to pick which ones will be the main races of the terra Void so go pick also sorry for wasting your time with this update but hear is a sneak peak.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Year 1904 between time and space/ Crystal Wings _

"_Sir, I wish to speak with you about what we are about to do." Said a lone soldier speaking to a giant of a man staring out in the void. "Yes caption what you wish to know?" finally turning around to face the caption "Are we really going to attack the _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Year 1917 great battle of ********/ Terra Star_

"_What are you talking about we have them on the run why not finish them!" angrily said a soldier in the crowed. "We must always remember peace is what we thrive for in all things my men" calmly spoke a robed figure _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Year 2004 in the Dwarven city ******** /Nova Void_

"_They keep coming but we shall remain for this is our home so stand my people and meet death head on!" Loudly spoke a golden armored figure "For we shall live and see another day!" Yelled someone in the crowed. "For the king, for our home!" the crowd roared_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Those three are important events that will shape the future of the rising empires.

Now mortals, I command you vote and shape the world


	4. Author Note: Must read

*Author Note*

Now i'm going to keep this short and to the my Microsoft word subscription has run out and currently I don't have to funds to renew it so my stories will be put on hold.

I'm sorry and hope that you will forgive your lord greed


End file.
